


Melt your headaches, call it home

by outdatedtozier



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Childhood Best Friends to Lovers, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Derry (Stephen King) is Terrible, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Getting Together, Growing Up Together, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Slow Burn, Soft Richie Tozier, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Spin the Bottle, Stargazing, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Track Star Eddie Kaspbrak, Truth or Dare, i'll try to incorporate the other losers more but this is richie/eddie centric, i'm kinda a whore for cliches so sorry about that, mixtapes, pettywise be gone, richie has good parents fuck u, they're all baby, they're both morons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outdatedtozier/pseuds/outdatedtozier
Summary: as long as he could remember, eddie kaspbrak has known richie tozier. when he was small, he was convinced that it was written in the stars that their paths crossed, like there couldn’t be a universe where they weren’t best friends.part of this theory works because they had met on the first day of kindergarten, that only richie could recall well-- of course that was subjective, considering how long ago kindergarten was for the both of them, but richie swears up and down he couldn’t forget the first time he had laid eyes on eddie.they had been best friends forever, until they hadn’t.(CURRENTLY IN THE MIDDLE OF EDITING)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, background benverly though it isn’t shown
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	1. 2007

**Author's Note:**

> hi! lowercase is intended in this fic and i am sorry if it is annoying, but i hope you enjoy this anyway!! its currently 2:30 in the morning for me so i'm a little sleep deprived so i hope this isn't too shitty jdjhsdjhds ok ok anyways thank you for reading. also,, nobody betaed this so this might be a heap of garbage but we will have to see. xoxo

as long as he could remember, eddie kaspbrak has known richie tozier. when he was small, he was convinced that it was written in the stars that their paths crossed, like there couldn’t be a universe where they weren’t best friends.

part of this theory works because they had met on the first day of kindergarten, that only richie could recall well-- of course that was subjective, considering how long ago kindergarten was for the both of them, but richie swears up and down he couldn’t forget the first time he had laid eyes on eddie.

_they had been best friends forever, until they hadn’t._

**august 2007**

* * *

before his school years, maggie swore up and down that her son richard had been the shyest child she had ever seen.

he hid behind her skirt on his first day of school, and when it was time to take his picture in front of the blackboard, he still had a death grip on her that he wasn’t willing to shake off. his smile was hesitant when his teacher bent down to greet him, still tugging on maggie’s skirt, but he had learned to get out of his shell. maggie had her suspicions that it would be hard for her son to do that. so when richie said goodbye to his mom, he didn't let any of the built up tears escape. he put on a brave face and sat down in the red chair across the classroom near a window.he sat there gazing and fantasizing about playing on the playground, but tried to not let it bother him.

“uhh.. hi. could i sit here?” a little voice asked. richie tore his gaze from the swings and looked at the boy. he made sure to keep a mental note of not stealing this boy’s crayons since his appearance was so clean cut, but instead of speaking he nodded, gesturing towards the seat next to him. the boy smiled slightly and took his seat without any further conversation. richie was finding it hard to start conversations with the boy anyway, he wasn’t sure if he could say he liked the boy’s neatly combed dirty-blond hair, or the freckles scattered across his cheeks, so he sat quietly fidgeting and peering out the window.

after a few minutes of silence, richie just figured he should compliment the boy on the first thing he noticed, so he did.

“i like your shirt,” richie smiled. the boy turned around and returned the gesture. “thank you, my mommy didn’t really want me to wear a t-shirt the first day of school, but i like it,” the boy sighed, tapping his fingers on the table.

“my name’s richie, what’s yours?” richie asked after a few more seconds of uncomfortable silence. the boy’s eyes widened and he smiled. “oh! i’m eddie, it's nice to meet you, richie.” the other boy grinned and shook the boy, eddie’s, hand. richie had been proud of himself that he was able to use all the manners his parents had taught him leading up to this day, and he couldn’t wipe a smile off his face. he recalled his mom telling him to try to make a friend and he did, so he was excited to run home and tell her all about the boy in the bear in the big blue house shirt named eddie.

during recess, richie plopped down on the bright yellow swing, just like he had wanted to all morning, and the last thing he expected was eddie to sit down next to him.

“hi richie, can i play with you?” richie looked over to the other boy, his cheeks flushed red in anticipation of an answer. “course.”

ever since that moment they weren’t referred to as richie tozier and eddie kaspbrak, they were richieandeddie.

**october 2007**

as the year progressed, so did their friendship.

eddie eventually got comfortable enough with richie that he hadn’t cried every time richie had poked him, and both of them were dying to spend time with each other outside of school hours.

“i could ask my mommy to take us home so we could have a sleepover if you want!” richie said excitedly as they were setting down their blankets for their naps. eddie nodded, thinking. “i’ll have to ask my mom, but i don’t think she’ll say yes.” richie sighed, but pulled his blanket over his face to hide his faltering frown.

after school, eddie met his mother on the sidewalk between the school and playground and took one quick glance back at a waving richie and smiled.

“hi mommy” “hi edward, ready to go?” she took his hand and began to lead him towards her car. “wait mommy, i wanted to ask you something” she looked at him confused. “what is it eddie-bear?” she asked expectantly. “can i have a sleepover with my friend richie?” he said, pointing over towards the boy with wavy light brown hair and a big goofy grin. mrs. kaspbrak groaned. “eddie-bear, you’re much too young to sleep over some stranger’s house, what if you got hurt? or lost?” eddie frowned, trying to hold back tears.

“eddie-bear, look at me,” she instructed roughly. “he can sleep over at our house if it is okay with his mother. and i will have to have a word with her.” eddie nodded, grabbing his mom’s wrist to lead her over to mrs. tozier.

“hello mrs…..” sonia stated, gesturing as if the other woman was supposed to help her out. “tozier. maggie tozier.” sonia smiled fakely, putting her hands on her hips. “sonia kaspbrak. nice to meet your acquaintance, maggie.” maggie nodded. “our boys seem to want to have a sleepover this weekend, if it’s alright with you?” “as long as your boy comes over to my house, it’s fine.” maggie nodded again, awkwardly. “here’s my phone number in case you need it, and i’ll drop richie off at four. make sure to please send me the address.” richie smiled at eddie excitedly, waving his hands subtly.

when richie got in the car with his mom, she felt otherwise. “richard, honey, i’m not too sure about mrs. kaspbrak.” richie quirked his eyebrows. “what?” richie asked, clearly confused. “she doesn’t appear to be the nicest person, are you sure eddie is nice?” she asked cautiously. “i’m the surest i could be as a five year old, mom.” maggie laughed to herself before shifting the car into drive.

at four she had hesitantly dropped her son at the kaspbrak household, but richie’s emotions seemed juxtaposing. he wiggled in his seat more than usual, and a smile has been planted on his cheeks since school dismissed. maggie just figured it was because her son was about to have his first sleepover with his first friend.

as the boys got up to eddie’s room, richie took in the surroundings around him. the walls were plain, and richie was confused. how could someone so bright have such dull walls? regardless of the lack of decoration on eddie’s part, he was excited he was here and with eddie.

at five they were tucked on the couch right beside one another, with no space between them, watching finding nemo. richie was loudly crunching on carrot sticks and poking and annoying eddie every once in a while.

“hey richie?” eddie asked, his voice softer than it had been all night. richie murmured back a reply, putting his head on eddie’s shoulder. “i’m scared of the shark,” eddie frowned, turning his head to richie. richie laughed, holding his hand out palm up. “don’t you worry eds! i’ll protect you from that fish with the weird accent!” eddie laughed, gripping onto the other boy’s hand, immediately feeling better.

from that point forward, they were more attached at the hand than at the hip.


	2. 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter about the boys getting exposed to sonia's bitch ass opinions.. sigh.

**march 2010**

* * *

“hey mommy, can richie and i go get some more tape for our fort?” eddie asked, running down the stairs excitedly

he was in second grade, and was thrilled his fort had finally begun to take shape. she nodded her head, passing him a five dollar bill. “be careful eddie-bear, make sure there are no cars around before crossing the street!” sonia sighed as her son snatched the five dollar bill and ran out the door with richie in tow.

the store, only being a block or two away, was about an eight minute walk overall, and neither boy could even pretend to be bothered about this. they held hands the whole time, arguing that it was for safety precautions.

“eddie,” richie asked. he glanced towards richie’s deep brown eyes, and squeezed his hand in reply. “since when were you not blond?” eddie paused for a minute. “is my hair not blond anymore?” richie shook his head, untangling his hand from eddie’s to readjust his glasses.

“it’s turning more of a brown,” richie shrugged, grabbing onto eddie’s hand again. “what does that mean? am i dying?” eddie panicked, gripping onto richie’s hand a little tighter than usual. “i dunno eds, i hope not. who else is gonna keep me safe crossing the street?” eddie laughed, letting his grip loosen a little. “stan would let you get hit,” eddie remarked, not allowing the fear in the back of his head get to him. richie laughed, shaking his head. “yeah, he definitely would.”

when they strolled up to the store, eddie allowed richie to find their duct tape and he made his way over to the pharmacy. he rang the bell numerous times before the man behind the counter rolled his eyes at him. “mr. kaspbrak, how may i be of assistance today?” eddie nodded, acknowledging the man in front of him. “hi mr. welch, i had a question for you.” mr. welch gestured with his hand, letting eddie know to get on with it. he had easily grown impatient for the boy with the overbearing mother who sent him to get medication every other week.

“my hair isn’t blond anymore, am i dying?” his question was genuine, but mr. welch laughed regardless. “no eddie, you aren’t dying. most kids born with blond hair ends up with dark hair as an adult, it’s called growing up.” mr. welch groaned, waving eddie off. “then why has richie’s hair always been brown then?” eddie asked, pushing himself onto his tip toes so he could look at the man better. “as i said before, some kids are born with brown hair but others are born with blond hair that turns brown. now if you could please be on your way--”

"actually,” richie interrupted, slamming down the two rolls of duct tape on the counter, “i was wondering if you could check us out.” mr. welch smiled, rolling his eyes, and scanning the items quickly before shoving them in a plastic bag.”now please leave.” he groaned.

the boys made their way out of the store happily and richie reached for eddie’s hand again. he could feel the plastic bag swinging by his side but they made their way down the empty street, grinning the whole way to the kaspbrak household.

they made the mistake of walking through the door with their hands still twined around each other and eddie glanced at his mother, who had dropped her bottle of nail polish. “do you boys always do that?” she asked, sitting up in her chair to loom over the boys more. eddie quickly dropped richie’s hand, shoving his own into his pockets.

“well do you?” mrs. kaspbrak asked. the boys nodded, not looking her in the eyes. “you boys should know better by now, you know it’s wrong for two boys to hold hands.” the duo nodded, before heading back up to eddie’s room.

“eddie bear! make sure that fort of yours doesn’t collapse, all that dust wouldn’t be good for your allergies.” eddie rolled his eyes, grabbing richie’s wrist and tugging him up the stairs. richie’s eyes widened. it felt wrong for him to grab his wrist but they weren’t allowed to hold hands anymore.

as richie sat down on the floor, eddie groaned. “i’m sorry rich, she’s the worst sometimes.”

from then on, their being “attached at the hand” was demoted to being metaphorically attached at the hip again and both boys mourned their loss.


	3. 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie gets the weirdest wake up call ever... but he's kinda living for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honest to god do not know how to work this website so im so so sorry for how wack this is formatted... trust me i know its wack

**july 2015**

* * *

“sorry to do this to ya boys… and gal.. but spaghetti and i better head home,” richie said as he wrapped his arm around eddie’s shoulders. “wasn’t aware you guys lived together,” stan smirked from the beanbag he was sitting in.

“shut up stan you know what i mean… as hot as it would be to see mrs. k bust a tit, i think it wouldn’t be good for poor ‘ol eds sake so i better get him home safe.” stan waved them off, and the others shouted their goodbyes after the chorus of “beep beep richie’s.

“guys it’s only 6pm,” mike pointed out as the duo climbed out of the clubhouse. “yeah, let’s just… leave that there mike.” bev smirked, looking over to stan who rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

“i told you to stop with the nicknames, trashmouth,” eddie groaned as they got on the dirt path. “aw well i kind of forgot your real name spaghetward, so you’ll have to bear with me hon,” richie teased, pinching eddie’s cheek.

eddie’s cheeks reddened, slapping richie’s hand away from his face. “you are such a pain in the ass!” he screeched. “yes, but i’m your pain the ass eds!” richie threw his head back and laughed, gazing up at the sky.

one of the only things any of the losers admired about derry was the scenery, especially during the summer. the hues of the setting sun were more vibrant and the air felt warm, but not heavy. it was comforting, like a warm hug.

it was safe to say the boys thoroughly enjoyed walking home after a day with the rest of their friends. it had become a tradition for them to walk each other home from school every day, paying no mind to the fact that the boys live in opposite directions, but richie didn’t mind the trek.

the tradition of walking eddie home was his favorite part of the day without hesitation. something else that quickly became tradition was the boys lingering at the end of eddie’s street. they always took a moment to ogle the stars in awe and drink in each other’s presence, pointing out the constellations they knew and laughing when they saw a funny cloud shape.

eddie likes to describe himself as cynical and not the overly emotional type, but he can admit this is a memory he will hold onto forever, no matter what happens to him later in his lifetime.

when he gets home he can’t shake the feeling of the fireflies whizzing by while he stands next to richie, gazing up at the plethora of hues the sunset had to offer that night. the stars were beginning to twinkle softly and he could hear richie whistling the tune to fireflies by owl city. so when he sits on his neatly made bed, he does what he has always wanted to do.

he snuck down the stairs to make sure his mother is asleep, and tip toed into the kitchen to fetch an old box. he finds an empty tea box and shrugs, taking the stairs two at a time.

at eleven o’clock, eddie heard the small ping of a pebble against his window and quickly shoved his tea box underneath his bed. he opened his window with a grin, allowing the glowing light from the street and a boy with the softest smile into his room.

his entrance wasn’t silent but it was a hell of a lot better than it was two years ago when they started sneaking in through each other’s windows. with a soft crash, richie landed on eddie’s bed and shut his window, making sure to make it as quiet as possible.

“hey spaghetti,” richie greeted, ruffling the other boy’s now brown hair. “hi rich, you okay?” eddie asked, sitting on his bed. “oh yeah, i’m great, a little winded but that’s to be expected. never knew being bffls with you would amount to me learning exactly how long it takes for me to run to your house.” richie started breathing heavy to further his point. “bffls?” eddie snorted. “stop laughing edward, i’m being serious for once.” richie shook his head, trying to seem annoyed but his soft grin said otherwise.

“what’s with the truck outside eds?” eddie paused. “oh,” he said shortly, looking over to richie’s side profile. “oh?” richie shifted, facing his body more towards eddie now. “i’m moving,” he said, looking down at his carpet.

“what?” richie’s soft grin shifted into a frown. “don’t worry we’re staying in derry.” eddie closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at richie, it he heard him loudly exhale.

richie knocked his head against the wall. “you little bastard i was about to break down in real ass, thick ass tears.” eddie laughed, poking richie in the cheek. “nope, no crying today.” “where are you moving then?” richie asked, wiping the tears that were already running down his cheeks. “it’s a surprise, rich.” richie snorted, shoving the boy’s sweater clad shoulder.

“ohhh so you’re finally accepting mine and your mother’s relationship enough to move into the tozier household?” eddie groaned, flopping his back against his mattress. “gross! no! it’s just.. we may or may not be moving a lot closer to you,” he smiled, looking at the boy next to him.

“oh fuck yeah, no more eleven minutes and forty-two seconds of pure agony running over here.” eddie nodded his head, smiling at richie.

eddie knew that richie was usually pretty, but in this lighting his freckles sparkled like the stars they gazed upon earlier and his normally insanely unkempt hair was less of a wreck and more gorgeous. he didn’t let himself stare though, as much as he wanted to.

the street lights shining in through eddie’s window were illuminating him, and eddie wanted nothing more than to reach out and play with his hair. but he didn’t. he knew he couldn’t.

***

richie felt something soft whack him, and he knew exactly who it was by their voice.

“yo dumbass! wake up! yeah, rise and shine motherfucker!” richie blinked and opened his eyes slowly, feeling the burn of the morning light and plopped back down onto his bed. he then groaned before burying himself underneath his blankets.

he felt the pillow whack him again and heard eddie scream again and he toppled out of bed and onto the floor. “dude what the hell?” richie said, rubbing his eyes before sliding his glasses onto his nose.

“spaghetti? what are you doing here?” eddie filled his eyes, grabbing richie’s hand and pulling him up off the floor, his smile brighter than ever in the morning.

eddie tried to not let the thoughts of his mother’s words bounce around in his head, and he kept his grip on richie’s hand after he was up off the floor.

“come on rich!” eddie said excitedly, dragging the other out of his room and through the front door. richie rolled his eyes and complied, letting eddie lead him. he tried hiding his smile through yawns, but eddie could feel him beaming behind him.

they stopped outside the house across the street from the tozier residence, and richie furrowed his eyebrows.

“i’m confused,” he stated, looking to eddie. “you’re so stupid. look closer,” eddie remarked, squeezing richie’s hand and shoving him in front of himself. he squinted his eyes and gasped.

“across the street?” eddie nodded. richie wrapped his arms around eddie’s middle, spinning him around. “do you know what this means spaghetti? even less of an excuse for you to not spend time with me!” richie gasped. “oh boy.” eddie’s tone was sarcastic, but he couldn’t be any happier and wasn’t trying to hide his grin.

later that night, eddie received a text from his now neighbor.

**from: bitchard </3**

_yo spagheds come to mine_

**from: spaghetti baby**

_It’s like 12:30 in the morning_

**from: bitchard </3 **

_ok and_

**from: spaghetti baby**

_Fair enough_

after he crossed the street, he saw richie struggling with a huge ladder.

“why the ladder?” eddie laughed. ‘roof’ is all he grunted in reply as he tried to pick up the ladder again.

“how do you get such good grades when you’re such a moron,” eddie snickered, seeing richie struggle with the ladder. “ouch eds, maybe a little less harsh next time.” richie smiled at eddie anyway.

“your window, there’s a lull in the roof there that would make it easy to climb on,” eddie clarifies, pointing towards said lull. “wait you’re okay with this?” richie asked, putting the ladder in the right place. eddie paused, his expression reflecting how tired he was. “rich i’ve known you for eight years i can’t fight your impulsiveness anymore.” richie smirked in response to the sigh he got.

while on the roof eddie had a million questions stuck in his head.

_why is he just now doing this?_ this should have been the thousandth time he climbed up here with him, but it wasn’t. and he didn’t quite know why.

relative to the sky, the height on the roof wasn’t much of a contrast, but made all the difference regardless, considering they only “stargazed” at 7pm at the end of eddie’s old street.

“isn’t it cool?” richie asked, as eddie gazed up towards the sky, smiling. richie took in his awe stuck expression and felt his heart bounce in his chest.

maybe he was only thirteen, but he knew two things for certain. it wasn’t normal to want to kiss the smile off your best friend’s face, and he wanted eddie to be in his life like this forever.

after a while, the boys forgot they were on a roof and were just content in each other’s presence, not minding the silence but actually basking in the tranquility.

“rich, what does your shirt mean?” eddie asked suddenly, lazily pointing towards his t-shirt. “the hawaiian shirt isn’t anything new, eds, you should know that,” richie replied, keeping his eyes on the twinkling stars. eddie shook his head, holding back a laugh. “no. what does ‘weather vane my one and lonely mean?” eddie inquired.

“oh, it’s a lyric from a song off my favorite panic! at the disco album,” he clarified, still not looking eddie’s way. eddie nodded, taking in the new information. “pretty odd?” he asks, and richie nods to confirm. around eddie richie was nothing but soft smiles. “yeah.”

over the next few months more times than not you would find richie and eddie stargazing on richie’s roof, and maybe sometimes you’d find richie was more interested in connecting the constellations on eddie’s cheeks, but he’d never admit that.


	4. 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of highschool,,, how traumatic

**august 2016**

richie could of sworn it hadn’t only been a year since eddie had moved in across the street from him, because it felt like they were always like this. maybe they were, but living across the street from one another made it all the harder when eddie told him that he was going into the medical program in high school.

they were sitting on richie’s roof, but the stars were dimmer than usual.

“i just think it would be beneficial for me to apply to the medical program considering i want to go into a medical profession, rich.” richie nodded his head. “yeah, it makes sense. it’s okay.” “rich, you can tell me if you don’t want me to do this.” richie shook his head. as much as he’d love to have eddie in every one of his classes in high school, he knew eddie needed to be in medical and he’d allow himself to suffer if it meant eddie was making the best decision for himself. he was in deep, and there wasn’t any way out. he had recognized his feelings for eddie a little over a year ago, and the feelings hadn’t shrunk since, if anything they had intensified, and richie was surprisingly okay with it.

he knew what people would say behind his back, and he couldn’t give enough of a shit, but if that meant trouble for eddie he’d learn how to conceal his affection. in middle school they were constantly teased for being close, and richie was aware it would be worse in high school.

***

“hey idiot!” richie spun his head towards his poster covered door. “hi riley, what’s good my ma’am?” “ewwww rich that was weird.” “thanks ry, and not to kick you out, but what do you want?” “oh i just wanted to say that eddie’s here. that shouldn’t be a surprise to you though, he’s here more often than not.” richie smiled, passing his sister in his doorway and ruffling her hair. she whined, trying to swat his hand away. 

“hey spagheds, what’s good?” richie greeted, ruffling his hair the same he did as his sister. “just wanted to spend the last few moments of summer with you i guess.” richie led him up to his room and shut the door. eddie tossed himself on richie’s bed and groaned. “what’s wrong eds?” richie was fiddling with the plug to his speaker, making sure it worked before plugging it in and turning on his favorite album. “pretty odd? really?” richie smiled weakly. “always puts me in a good mood, might do the same to you?” not meaning his sentence to come out as a question, he glanced at eddie who nodded stiffly.

“no but really, what’s wrong?” “damn rich, no jokes? i thought you wouldn’t notice my mood and go straight into talking about fucking my mom.” “oh so you like the jokes now because i’ll be glad to take you home so i can greet sonia properly.” “ew rich, i was kidding,” he groaned, throwing a totoro plush at richie’s head. “weirdly, i take comfort in your horrible jokes and ugly shirts,” eddie says, gesturing towards richie’s loud printed green and white hawaiian shirt he had on. “listen… the hawaiian shirts aren’t ugly, i have a vision here.” eddie blinked back. “a bad one.” 

“eddie, you keep avoiding the question. what’s up?” eddie ducked his head down so his hair was falling over his face. “i’m scared, rich.” “why?”  _ ‘through playful lips made of yarn’ _ richie tilted eddie’s chin up with his finger, forcing him to look into his eyes. “i dunno. i just have a hunch that everything is going to be different after tomorrow.” “you’re probably right.” eddie rolled his eyes. “thanks, really helpful.”  _ ‘that fragile capricorn’ _ “you little dipshit, i wasn’t done. i mean you’re probably right, but it’ll be better. at least i think so. we’re old enough to have responsibility and even though we’ll be apart for most classes, which by the way schedules are up so check yours, i think this next year will be good for us.” eddie nodded slowly, his hair bobbing up and down on his forehead.  _ ‘ _ _ unraveled words like moths upon old scarves’ _

“what if i lose you?” richie laughs. “really? that’s what you’re scared of? eds, you’ve put up with my bullshit for nine years, you really think you’re going to lose me after all of that effort to stay friends this long?”  _ ‘i know the world’s a broken bone’ _ “look, i might not be the coolest friend in the world, but you’re stuck with me. and stanley, bev, mike, ben and bill. we won’t leave you bub, you don’t have to worry.” 

_ ‘but melt your headaches, call it home _ .” eddie smiled, wrapping his arms around richie’s waist, snuggling into his arms. “you’re right, this album does make me feel better.” 

**october 2016**

only having eddie in three of his classes was awful. he had never been away from eddie for so long and he longed to be by his side for a majority of the day. his teachers have already been short with him, noticing his lack of attention he gave during lessons, but he couldn’t force himself to pay any attention in any of his classes he didn’t share with eddie. 

it was especially terrible not having lunch with eddie, according to richie. he missed when he could throw his fruit snacks at eddie and have him flip him off or smile that dorky smile or something, but instead he shared his lunch period with stan, bev, and ben. 

richie slammed his metal lunchbox onto the wooden table and watched all his friends glance at him confused. “what’s wrong rich?” bev asked, munching on a green apple. “i miss spaghettiiiii…” “stop whining or i’ll throw your lunch box into the garbage disposal,” stan remarked, taking a bite out of his sandwich. “thank stankiel, you’re as kind as always.” he shrugged his shoulders, taking another bite out of his sandwich. “why do you miss him anyway? you had last period with him.” “let me be dramatic,  **_STANLEY_ ** !” stan rolled his eyes, gesturing over to bev, saying ‘ _ this one’s on you _ ’. “rich, honey, let’s go on a walk okay?” she took his arm, dragging him with her. “bye stankiel thanks for the advice! tell benny boy that i’ll see him later.” stan nodded, pulling out a book.

bev led him to the bleachers right next to the football field and sat down cross legged. she patted the pavement right next to her and smiled. richie complied, sitting next to her and sighing. “so, what’s really going on?” richie looked at her, the words not quite surfacing and he had no idea what to say. 

“rich, please.” “okay, okay. uhh…” he played with his glasses to keep himself moving. “i like eddie.. and before you say anything i mean in a different way…. like the way i’m supposed to like girls.” “rich, it’s okay. i’m proud of you, thank you for telling me.” she pulled him in for a hug and he sighed. “so, what are you gonna do about it?” richie blinked, shocked. “uh, nothing. he’s been my best friend for nine years and he just came crying to me about being afraid of anything changing so i can’t do anything to risk our friendship.” richie shrugs his shoulders, playing with the tag on his shirt. “it’s okay you have time.” he nodded, putting his head on her shoulder. 

“honestly though when god made me he really said ‘fuck richie rights’.. i’m blind and gay, like damn pick a struggle.” bev laughed, hitting his shoulder. “rich, don’t be stupid, be proud of who you are, even if that’s an annoying asshole who wears ugly shirts that look like he got from robbing an old man’s closet.” richie laughed. “ouch, that was mean bevvy,” he said, taking off his glasses to wipe faux tears out of his eyes. “i’m wounded.” 

“maybe you should show him how much you care, since you said he was freaking over losing you.” “how?” “i dunno, something from the heart? maybe some physical form of an inside joke you guys have had? but make it special.” richie smiled, and was now anticipating going home.

“heyo spaghettios,” richie greeted, swinging eddie’s locker door lightly. “rich, somehow your nicknames have gotten worse over the years..” richie dropped his textbook on the floor, he leaned back, looking at the ceiling. “can’t believe eduardo hates my nicknames, it’s a tragic day for richie stans..” “stans?” “no, no. not stan stans like... fan stans.” eddie turned back to his locker, shoving a purple folder in. “and why would you have fans?” he shook his head, adjusting his glasses again. “eds please, for my sake play along.” eddie nodded, holding in his giggle. “sure, rich. you ready?” eddie gestured down the hallway, acknowleding that there was a class they had to attend to.

***

“i’ll see you later, spaghetti!” “yeah, see ya rich!” richie ran into his house shortly after he head eddie softly click his door shut. “MOTHER!!” richie threw his backpack on the floor, running into the kitchen. “hi honey,” maggie greeted, holding a chocolate covered spatula. “do we happen to have any blank CDs?” “your father has a stack of them in his office, so i’m sure you could use one of those. what do you need it for, hon?” richie shook his head, ignoring the question. “also…. could i have fifteen dollars?” maggie laughed, passing him her wallet. “go wild, kid.” “thanks mom!” he said, quickly kissing her on the cheek and running out the door. 

when richie has a burst of energy, it isn’t just a burst of energy. it’s like a three in one burst of energy, impulsiveness and chaos, and that’s how he found himself sprinting all the way to the store. by the time he reached the walmart, he was more than out of breath. “ _ why am i so out of breath i used to run to eddie’s every night _ ?” he laughed to himself, adjusting his jean jacket around his shoulders. 

***

he heard a knock, smiled, and opened the window, thus revealing a pajama wearing, messy haired eddie. “hi rich, what’s up?” he said, struggling through the window and plopping on the floor. richie looked him once over, he was wearing his maroon spiderman pajama pants and his white paramore shirt. “eds where are the shark jammies? i miss those,” richie commented, laughing. “fuck off asshole, i’m too tall for those now.” richie gasped dramatically, clutching his own cheeks. “no! those were my favorites..” “rich, if anyone were to know about outgrowing stuff it would be you, you grew like five inches in a month.” “i’m 5’8, thank you very much, and it’s not my fault you’re tiny.” eddie smacked him. “i’m 5’3 that isn’t even that short you dick! there’s a girl in my english class who’s 4’10.” “yeah 5’3 is pretty short hon,” richie remarked, throwing himself down on his bed. eddie sighed, pushing his hair out of his eyes and sat down next to richie. 

“so what did you want to show me?” richie jumped down from his bed, tripping in the process, and went over to his desk. “close your eyes, i got something for you.” eddie sighed, but complied. “i’m trusting you, so don’t do anything weird.” richie ruffled his fluffy hair. “eddie my love, i would only dream of doing weird things to one mrs. sonia kaspbrak.” “ew shut up asshole.” “okay, okay here,” richie said, placing a box into eddie’s hands. 

eddie opened his eyes, peering at the box suspiciously. “for some reason, i’m scared. i feel like this is a prank.” richie scoffed, clearly offended. “if i were to prank you, it wouldn’t be with something inside a box, eds, it would be huge, like wrapping your room in aluminum foil huge. so go on, open it.” he smiled, opening the shoebox decorated in little doodles. inside were two things. “rich, what’s this?” he asked, picking up a smaller light pink box with a cute bow. “dunno, maybe you should open it.” 

eddie grinned, opening the box carefully. inside was a silver chain with the letter R on it. he smiled, taking the necklace out. “rich?” richie smiled, taking the necklace around his neck from under his jurassic park t shirt. “mine says E, for eddie.” richie tried to ignore the feeling that his cheeks were reddening, and pointed towards eddie’s necklace. “i was always jealous of those girls in elementary school who got the shitty matching best friend necklaces from claire’s so i got us matching necklaces. you said that you were afraid to lose me, so i figured maybe having a necklace with my initial on it would be a good reminder-” “shut up richie, i love it,” eddie said, springing forward to give him a hug. “wait, hold on, there’s something else.” 

eddie peered at him, confused. “there’s something else in the box, eds.” eddie sighed, before opening the rest of his gift. inside was a CD with hand drawn album art. “spaghetti tunes?” richie nodded, adjusting his glasses nervously. “yup, i made you a mix CD, i hope you don’t hate the songs.” eddie turned the CD over, looking at the track list. 

_ africa- toto _

_ another brick in the wall, pt 2.- pink floyd _

_ eddie my love- the chordettes _

_ escape (the pina colada song)- rupert holmes _

_ honey, honey- abba _

_ kaleidoscope eyes- panic! at the disco _

_ lean on me- bill withers _

_ love will tear us apart- joy division _

_ macy’s day parade- green day _

_ northern downpour- panic! at the disco _

_ once in a lifetime- talking heads _

_ road to nowhere- talking heads _

_ she had the world- panic! at the disco _

_ take on me- a-ha _

“richie… i love it, thank you.” eddie grinned, leaning up to give richie another hug. “i’m literally going to listen to this every day.”  and he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i created a spotify playlist for the tunes richie chose for eddie if y'all are interested in listening!!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/13lbMGHOIwkkcXAKqg1GD8?si=fHK2WTbFTb6Ow5XFeXVGjg


	5. 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sophomore year means drama.. ruh roh scoob.......

**october 2017**

“hey rich, this might be stupid, but would you ever want to come to one of my track meets?” eddie asked, picking his head up from the blanket he was laying on. “as long as your mom is there, i’m there.” “rich, seriously.” richie nodded. “yeah, i know, mrs. k would bust a tit if she saw you running, she doesn’t deserve to go anyway.” eddie smiled. “so you’ll go?” “course, 

wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he said, fiddling with the silver E pressing against his chest. eddie smiled, turning to face the wall to try to hide his reddening face. 

***

sure, within the past few years things have changed, but something that has remained constant is richie’s presence, and eddie couldn’t be more relieved. he wanted to make richie proud of him, and sure, he’s told him that he’s the strongest person he knows, but that was because of other reasons involving his crazy mother. he had since found out that all his medications were placebos, and he had flipped out, quite frankly. his mother began to blame his friendship with richie as the justification of his anger, and eddie could only stomp away from his house, not finding enough power within himself to do anything else. so time went on, eddie still didn’t take his ‘medication’ but he listened to his mother in every other respect. 

he got good grades, didn’t stay out too late on weekends, and only snuck out to richie’s a couple of times a week, instead of daily. he missed the presence of richie that was constantly beside him, and although they shared three classes it didn’t feel like enough. he treasured the times where he’d find richie wrapped in a blanket on the bleachers cheering for him as he ran during his track meets, and he found himself wanting to tuck himself under that blanket with him. he just really missed richie.

so maybe that was why one night when he felt like he was going to break down because of stress he weakly knocked on richie’s window. “eddie, what’s wrong?” eddie shrugged his shoulders, placing his head on richie’s shoulder and allowing himself to cry softly. 

there were a few moments of silence, the wind whistling through richie’s ugly patterned curtains and moon glowing in the distance. he patted eddie’s hair, letting his fingers run through the soft curls. “eds my love, what’s wrong?” eddie sniffled, pushing himself off of richie, but only to the point where he was half sitting in his lap. “i’ve been trying to study for this god damn chemistry test for hours but i haven’t retained any of the lesson… the test is tomorrow and i feel like a complete moron.” 

“eds,” richie said, his fingers brushing hair away from eddie’s forehead. “you may be stupid, but you’re no moron. you have to maintain a really high average to stay in the medical program and you’re on your second year already, and you aren’t good at math related sciences, but that’s okay because you’re planning on being a doctor and not crazy lab chemist so it’s no big deal.” he laughed wetly, allowing himself to place his head on richie’s shoulder once more. richie’s fingers immediately started threading through his hair again. 

“and anyway, i took chem honors last year so i can totally help. what are you learning?” eddie sighed, digging his head further into his shoulder. “mole conversions...” richie perked up, his hair flopping around with his excited movements. eddie picked his head up, staring at the boy in confusion. “bro those are so fun, i can totally help.” eddie laughed. “you are such a nerd.” “yeah, but i’m a nerd about to get little mister eddie kaspbrak an A on his test,” richie declared, nodding to himself in affirmation. 

for the rest of the night, eddie had his head snuggled in richie’s shoulder and he had learned two things: one, how to complete mole conversions effortlessly, and two, how doomed his feelings for richie were. 

they had stayed up until 3 o’clock in the morning studying, and he felt the most confident he had ever felt for a test, and the reason was because of the boy with messy curly brown hair that was laying next to him speaking in only puns about dinosaurs. 

as he left through his window, he had noticed the garfield calendar pinned right next to his desk, circling the next day. below the date was richie’s messy writing, indicating that he had three tests that day as well. his heart swelled. it had never done that before.

*** 

“i got an A rich!!” eddie screamed, running into richie’s arms after his sixth period chemistry class. richie took the boy in his arms and spun him around, disregarding all the weird looks around them. 

usually nobody paid them any mind, but richie had kind of become a legend. obviously he hadn’t meant to, he considered himself a huge loser, but his witty remarks in english got him a saved seat in detention, as well as popularity. 

“i’m so fucking proud of you eddie spaghetti!” richie said,his grin not able to be contained on his face, and soon enough eddie was laughing and grinning too. “awww you’re the cutest cutie to ever cute!” richie said, pecking the boy on his cheek and patting his shoulder before going off to his last class of the day. 

his hand ghosted the warmth still present on his cheek, and felt a smile creep up on his lips. “cute, huh?” eddie turned, startled, relaxing when he saw ben standing next to him. “god, i think i love him…” ben snapped his fingers in front of a dreamy looking eddie. “dude..” eddie shook his head before trying to leave, but ben was faster and caught his wrist. “eddie, it’s okay.” “really?” “i mean you’re doomed and all that blah blah... but yeah, it’s okay. just don’t die on me, yeah?” eddie fiddled with the sleeve of his pastel blue sweater, nodding. “thanks, ben.” ben nodded, patting him on the shoulder. “be sure to talk later, yeah?” eddie nodded, before turning and sprinting to his seventh period. 

he knew his feelings were doomed, but for a second, he let himself believe they aren’t. he patted his cheek, where richie had kissed him, and smiled. maybe this is just a natural progression of his relationship with richie? he knows deep down it couldn’t be. they had stayed exactly the same for years, why would everything change now? he felt calm about his emotions for the first time in a while.

***

on the other hand, richie was panicking. he was fiddling with his necklace more than usual, and his other hand was messing up his hair. he was pacing in his messy bedroom. he was just as fidgety in his seventh period, the teacher had to send him out for a few minutes to talk to him and he explained the reason was because of stress, but he knew the teacher saw through his bullshit excuse.

“hey rich?” riley said in a soft tone, knocking on his door, and he stopped pacing momentarily, looking at his concerned looking sister. “are you okay?” she sat down on his bed, moving his pokemon comforter. “i have no thoughts and my head is empty.” she patted his arm. “i get that.. do you want to talk about anything though?” he nodded, trying to gain some form of courage. like eddie. he sighed. 

“first, i’m gay. and i’m sorry it took me this long to tell-” she tackled him in a hug, the same way beverly did the year prior. “richie i’m so proud of you. oh my god! this means we can talk about boys together this is so cool!” richie beamed, wiping the tears that were already falling down his cheeks. 

“yeah, of course, we could watch all those chick flicks if you want, but i’m telling you i only have eyes for one boy so it might not be very fun to drool over male co-stars with me.” “eddie?” she asked, fiddling with her fingers and making sure to not look him in his eyes. his eyes widened. “how did you know? i’m so subtle, like a ninja…but with emotions and shit” “rich, i love you, but you’re wearing a necklace with his initial on it, and you dedicated your favorite album to him. not to mention you show up to every track meet he has. that’s love, bitch.” he cackled, holding his side. “ry, please, my sides hurt.” she joined him, crying and laughing. 

“but seriously. have you seen the way he looks at you rich? he totally loves you back.” he rolls his eyes, waving her off. “oh my god don’t get my hopes up ry, he’s totally straight. he’s on the track team…” “ok and? the boys on the track team wear those short ass shorts and knee high socks, where is your point?” “you’re saying ben’s gay too?” she chuckled, shaking her head. “he only has eyes for bev, everyone in derry knows that.” richie nodded. 

“but really, don’t get my hopes up, i think i have loved him for forever, what’s a while longer?” “well i’m just saying, you’ve known this boy since kindergarten… you sneak up to the roof to stargaze with him… yeah by the way i do know about that and if you plan to fall off the roof please call me… but rich please tell me i’m not the only one seeing this.” “all the gay shit you see in the relationship between us is all on me... i mean today i was the one who accidentally kissed him on the cheek, and don’t worry i immediately ran away,-” he got smacked on the arm. 

“did you even see his reaction?” he shook his head and adjusted his glasses. “you are a grade A dumbass..” “RILEY!” “you are! you know if i kissed the boy i liked on the cheek i’d at least wait for his reaction before running away! also you’re stupid for running away... you just spent five minutes telling me about eddie being in track.” “you remind me so much of stanley... i can’t do this.” he said, turning his head away from his sister who was gaping at him. 

“richard tozier! look at me so i can have the satisfaction of your reaction when i call you a dumbass!” “riley amber tozier! i will not give you the satisfaction, and i'm not gonna talk about eddie with you anymore.” she scoffed, before gesturing to the window. “your mans awaits, richard.”he crossed his arms over his chest. “not my mans! now go away we’ll finish this later.” she smirked, clicking her tongue and saluting at him before being sure to smirk at him again and click his door shut. 

richie walked over and opened the window, gesturing eddie in. he climbed through, plopping on his ass, like usual. “what’s up bitchard?” “oh nothing, just living the sibling life i guess,” he reassured. “what was she saying?” richie tensed up, trying to act normal but feeling it was physically impossible for him to. “oh you know, normal teasing, calling me a dumbass, all of that,” he fake laughed, scratching his head and adjusting his glasses. 

“i agree, you are stupid, didn’t even say goodbye to me before you ran out of school today.” “oh i had a test seventh, sorry, he replied, focusing on his red flamingo socks. “it’s okay, i actually wanted to come over here to properly thank you for getting me an A on that test, i would of been in some deep shit without you.” “it’s no biggie, honestly, anything for my spaghetti,” he said, reaching over to mess up his hair. “asshole! let go of me!” eddie laughed, trying to swat his hands away. 

he sat up, pressing his back against the headboard of his bed. “also, i meant to ask you earlier, i got invited to some girl’s party this friday, would you want to go?” eddie shook his head. “you drinking?” “not if you don’t want me to.” “fine, i’ll go. are any of the other losers going?” richie fiddled with his own fingers. “yeah, i invited them, not sure if they’ll accept though.” eddie nodded, taking in the information he was given. 

“bev’ll go, she can’t not accept an invitation from you.” richie turned to face him. “eduardo? was that a hint of  _ jealousy _ in your tone?” he rolled his eyes, scoffing “course not,” he said bluntly. “spaghetti you’ll always be number one on my menu, don’t you worry kiddo!” he might of meant it lightheartedly, but eddie could feel his heart pounding in his chest. he wanted to kiss him, too bad he couldn’t though. 

friday night arrived a lot faster than richie had wanted it to. sure, maybe he seemed like a too loud, annoying trashmouth on the outside, but he’d like nothing more than to spend his friday nights the way he did in middle school; beside eddie watching some shitty movie and crunching on salty popcorn. he missed his and eddie’s sleepovers where all they watched were poorly made straight to dvd rom-coms. 

but instead he was here, at bella kegan’s house. bella was the kind of bitch in elementary school who would trip richie with her hula hoop intentionally, but ever since april fool’s day last year the whole student population thought of richie differently.

he hadn’t even meant for the prank to be that big. he thought it would be funny if he switched up his clothing aesthetic for the day, and it felt like a harmless prank on everyone, only it backfired. it backfired worse than he could imagine. 

_ richie looked in the mirror and appreciated his outfit, his black jeans were tight, but riley said they were meant to be, and he wore a three cheers for sweet revenge t-shirt under a black leather jacket. riley had even straightened his hair and put eyeliner on him. “damn rich, you kinda look good..” “fuck off riley, i’m supposed to look stupid!” “rich you always looks stupid, you’re good.” he rolled his eyes, smirking. “i gotta look like i’m on my way to the circus, ya know? like the emo circus where the only song played on piano is just the g note repeatedly and all the elephants have fringes.”  _

_ when eddie finally emerged from his house, all disheveled from having to deal with his mother he stood gaping at him for at least a minute. “why... do you look like that?” eddie asked, adjusting the straps on his backpack nervously. “april fools day ya turd!” he gestured at the boy’s outfit. “how is this a prank?” “opposing aesthetic prank? i usually dress like a retired grandpa who was probably hot and rich at one point in his life, so what’s the opposite of that? my chemical romance era emo.” “what’s weird about this is that i could see you wearing this unironically at one point in your life.” richie scoffed. “if that ever happens, you have my permission to shoot me dead. at my funeral only play the crash bandicoot cover of take on me.”  _

_ eddie laughed. “did riley do the eyeliner for you?” richie nodded, and pointed to his mop of hair. “and she straightened it.” eddie gasped, threading his fingers through his hair. “it’s surprisingly soft, it’s weird. holy shit rich, did you pierce your nose?” he rolled his eyes. “i would never. it’s fake don’t bust a tit, spaghetti.” eddie let out a long sigh. “thank god. but i have to admit, you do look really good...” “son of a bitch! this whole day is gonna backfire on me huh?” eddie nodded. “it’s too bad you make a hot emo.” “thanks babe,” richie sneered, grabbing eddie’s hand and making him walk towards school. “let’s get this over with.”  _

_ richie had expected stares when he entered school, but he didn’t expect a bunch of girls to follow him to where all his friends sat. one girl, amanda, poked him on the shoulder, forcing him to turn around. “i never noticed how hot you are, rich,” she purred, dangling herself all over him. eddie glared at her. “i don’t wear glasses for one day and i’m ending up like taylor swift at the end of the ‘you belong with me’ music video. this is so tragic,” richie groaned, putting his head in his hands.  _

***

bella’s house was big. no, not big… huge. richie thought he had a decently sized home due to his father being a dentist, but bella’s house made him feel like a peasant. there were three stories, and each room felt like it was a football field long. so of course, there were a lot of people there. in the first few rooms of the house, there wasn’t an inch of space and richie felt like a sardine. 

the losers ended up spending a majority of their time in the basement. there wasn’t an abundance of people there, so they felt the most safe. richie had the occasional drunk girl attempt to kiss him, but he dodged every one, wincing as they did so. he really didn’t understand why all these girls were after him specifically, because everytime he looked over to eddie and he was smiling and laughing he lost focus. he was so beautiful, looking all careless and genuinely happy. 

at eleven thirty, richie and eddie found themselves sitting in a circle with all the other losers and a couple of other drunk girls who were flinging themselves at richie earlier. “okay, so we’re going to play spin the bottle,” the girl, amanda, slurred. the losers all glanced at each other, and eddie groaned. he leaned over to richie. “i do not want to do this.” “you don’t have to, i can make up an excuse for you,” he whispered. “it’s okay, there’s more of a chance of it landing on one of you guys so i think i’m okay.” 

‘you okay eddie?” mike asked, his expression displaying concern. “i’m good mike, no worries.” he leaned closer to richie, placing his head on his shoulder. 

“okay i’ll start,” amanda said, taking an empty beer bottle and spinning it. it landed on bill. “pucker up stutter boy,” she said. bill glanced at her before sucking in a breath, and gave her a lingering peck. she giggled before leaning away. “okay, who’s n-next?” bill asked, sitting back on his legs. “richie is,” amanda said. his eyes widened. he knew that the girl sat across from him had been wanting to kiss him all night, but he only ever wanted to kiss one person in the circle, and he looked like he wanted nothing more than to sprint away. 

richie hesitantly spun the bottle, watching it turn, and praying it didn’t land on anyone who wasn’t one of the losers. if worse came to worse it would land on bev, but she’d be able to play it off well, so richie wasn’t too worried. except he was. 

the bottle stopped spinning, and he heard amanda groan. ‘ _ well at least it isn’t her! _ ’ richie glanced at the bottle, and his eyes widened. he heard bev snickering next to him, giving her a subtle elbow to the ribs. 

his eyes locked with eddies and he gave him a weak smile. “we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to…” richie said, watching eddie carefully. eddie blinked, shaking his head. “it’s just a game, it’s okay rich.” his heart fluttered, taking in the sight of eddie’s flushed cheeks. eddie cupped his hands around richie’s cheeks and smiled, richie tried to smile back but his cheeked smushed his smile. eddie laughed, leaning in to kiss him.

he knew what was coming, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t shocked at the initial contact. eddie pecked his lips softly, and richie was trying to compose himself, before leaning into eddie more, kissing him back. the whole thing lasted a lot longer than it should have, and that was apparent by the wolf-whistling going on around them. they sprung apart immediately, not looking each other in the eyes. richie knew it shouldn’t have gotten to the point where he was wrapping his arms around eddie’s neck but he couldn’t stop himself. 

“i should… i should probably go,” eddie said, quickly standing up and walking towards the exit. “go after him, rich,” bev whispered, gesturing towards eddie. he nodded and did exactly that. 

“hey eddie! wait.” eddie paused, turning to face richie. “sorry… i swear that had nothing to do with you it was just-” “weird, i know,” he said, sighing. “that girl was shooting daggers at me and i knew i couldn’t watch you kiss her if it landed on you, so i just.. ran i guess?” richie adjusted his glasses. 

“yeah she was gross right?” “so gross! and she was all drunk, it was disgusting,” eddie exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. he chuckled. “as i said before, if it had to be anyone, i’m not mad it was you. if i had a choice between kissing her or you, i’d make out with you in a second.” richie internally face-palmed. ‘ _ not a good choice of words _ ..’ “yeah, i’m glad it was you too… i was kinda worried, but i guess i’m the most okay with your germs.” richie laughed. only eddie would focus on the germ aspect of this situation. he was glad that he hadn’t focused on the comment he made though. 

so that’s how they found themselves, fingers loosely intertwined, sitting on richie’s roof watching the stars. it had been a second since they stargazed together and neither boy had realized it was exactly what they needed. 

richie laid down on his roof, putting his free arm behind his head. “i’m glad we’re doing this again, spaghetti,” richie said, his sight set on the twinkling stars above him. “i’m glad too.. not to be soppy, but i really have missed you,” eddie said, lying down next to richie. “i feel like even though we’re neighbors we’re miles apart.. it’s weird.” richie turned his head to look at the boy next to him. “yeah, i get that. it’s not your fault though, i know you’re thinking that.” 

eddie sighed, taking his hand out of richie’s. “it’s not your fault spaghetti,” he repeated, sitting up. “your mom has become more and more suffocating, and that’s not on you. you’re not your mom, and that’s why we work.” “we work?” richie nodded. “‘course we do, we’ve been attached at the hip for a decade. any other person would of ran when the first your mom joke came out.” he laughed, and it wasn’t like all the other laughs he had that night. it was the kind of laugh that made him feel light and airy, and just… real. eddie felt the most himself around richie, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep up the “best-friend-who-will-be-supportive-of-richie-inevitably-getting-a-girlfriend” facade. 

so eddie did what any sane person with a heart wrenching crush would do, he kissed richie’s cheek and told him he should get to bed. 

richie was restless. he tossed and turned in his bed, trying to get comfortable but the events from that night replayed in his head on a constant loop. distancing himself from eddie wouldn’t work for anyone, so he shifted his thoughts away from that and just allowed himself to wallow in self pity and his never ending feelings for one eddie kaspbrak. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking about having a part 2 of 2017,, but might just call it 2018 where they're still in sophomore year but yea.. let me know what you think!! once again sorry if the story is rough, it's literally 3am for me and i am beyond illiterate right now.. but anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	6. 2018

**march 2018**

if the first time hadn’t been hard enough, richie was once again in a spin the bottle position where he had to kiss eddie again. his thoughts were jumbled, more so than usual, but eddie was sitting there smiling at his softly and he couldn’t refuse. “you sure?” eddie nodded. richie leaned towards him and made sure the soft peck he gave him wasn’t lingering like last time. everyone around them still wolf-whistled. so now apparently his feelings for eddie were obvious. richie allowed himself to lean in a little more. 

but when he pulled back slowly and everyone’s whistling was dying down, all richie could see was eddie’s cute reddening face. ‘ _ that fucker is absolutely adorable and doesn’t even know it _ .’ the game dissolved after eddie’s turn, and all the other losers were dispersing throughout the house. so, he walked out of his second party within a year. eddie followed closely after him.

“you okay rich?” eddie called, jogging to keep pace with richie and his long legs. “sometimes i forget i grew two feet in a month, sorry eds,” richie said, pausing to allow eddie to catch up with him. “yeah, you’re like what? six foot now?” richie nodded. “six foot one, yeah.” “you never answered my question though… are you okay?” eddie nudged richie’s foot with his own. “yeah? why wouldn’t i be?” “dunno, you just kinda seem off… is it still too weird to kiss me?” richie stopped walking. “something like that, i guess,” he sighed, continuing to walk again. “oh, i’m really sorry if i made you uncomfortable and-” “eds please, shut up. it’s uncomfortable to kiss anyone in front of a crowd, but you being a boy definitely doesn’t help.” “what? are you homophobic or something?” 

richie stopped walking again and turned to face eddie. “how could i be homophobic? i literally kissed you. twice!” eddie narrowed his eyes. “that doesn’t mean anything tozier…” “i can’t believe we’re having this argument,” richie  rebuked, holding the bridge of his nose. “are you homophobic though, because i don’t think i could be friend with some-” “eddie, you moron i’m gay!” he snapped, his eyes immediately widening after processing what he said. “oh ... sorry.” eddie said, quickly retreating from the argument and deciding to walk beside richie quietly. 

the rest of the walk was so quiet richie swore eddie could hear how loudly his heart was thumping in his chest. 

**[10:23 PM] from: beaverly xd**

richard tozier where the hell are you

**[10:24 PM] from: richturd toesy-air**

about thirty seconds from being home

**[10:24 PM] from beaverly xd**

you absolute whore

**[10:25PM] from: richturd toesy-air**

ma’am i cane knot dough this today

**[10:25PM] from: beaverly xd**

why’d you ditch???

**[10:25 PM] from: beaverly xd**

this is the second party we’ve gone to together that you’ve just ditched out of nowhere??

**[10:26PM] from: beaverly xd**

is it because of eddie?

**[10:26 PM] from richturd toesy-air**

i mean,, ig

**[10:27 PM] from richturd toesy-air**

it’s a lot more than that tho

**[10:28PM] from: beaverly xd**

is it too much to kiss him?

**[10:28 PM] from richturd toesy-air**

yeah kinda.. it’s weird because i’ve known him my whole life but i feel like i’m hiding something from him and i’ve … never done that before

**[10:28 PM] from richturd toesy-air**

at least to him

**[10:29PM] from: beaverly xd**

i mean you’re kinda keeping something from him

**[10:30 PM] from richturd toesy-air**

not anymore

**[10:30 PM] from beaverly xd**

?????

**[10:30 PM] from richturd toesy-air**

he thought i ran out after the kiss because i was homophobic

**[10:31 PM] from richturd toesy-air**

so i came out to him … he didn’t say a thing to me afterwards

**[10:31 PM] from richturd toesy-air**

we walked home in complete silence

**[10:32 PM] from richturd toesy-air**

it was so weird

**[10:32 PM] from richturd toesy-air**

the whole time i felt like i had to be like “SIKE I GOTCHU NERD” or make a joke about fucking his mom

**[10:33 PM] from beaverly xd**

i can’t get over how he thought you were homophobic

**[10:33 PM] from beaverly xd**

i mean you’ve kissed him … more than once 

**[10:33 PM] from richturd toesy-air**

that’s what i said 

**[10:34 PM] from beaverly xd**

you should of confessed you moron

**[10:35 PM] from richturd toesy-air**

no???? also i’m not a moron I’m Hurt, Beverly. 

**[10:35 PM] from beaverly xd**

he totally likes you too i can FEEL it

**[10:36 PM] from richturd toesy-air**

I’m Going To Leave You On Read, Beverly.

**[10:36 PM] from beaverly xd**

RICH YOU KNOW I’M RIGHT

**[10:42 PM] from beaverly xd**

COME BACK YOU COWARD

**[10:48 PM] from beaverly xd**

fine, you’re not a moron for not confessing, but i do think you should do something about it soon, you seem like you’re torturing yourself rich

**[10:50 PM] from richturd toesy-air**

now was that so difficult

**[10:51 PM] from richturd toesy-air**

but yeah you’re r*ght.. i might do something about it soon because i feel like i like him so much i’m going to explode. 

**[10:52 PM] from beaverly xd**

good luck rich <3

**[10:52 PM] from richturd tosey-air**

thanks bev i l word you

***

“richie, talk to me. give me updates,” riley said, jumping onto his bed. “why would i need advice from an eighth grader?” riley rolled her eyes and playfully punched him in the arm. “i’m your sister and i wanna help! also i want credit for helping soulmates get together…” “we aren’t soulmates ry, you’re delusional,” he sighed, laying down on his bed. “you’re such a boy rich, he literally wears a necklace with your name on it every single day… no heterosexual shit to be found here. okay, now update me.” “this is so weird ry,” he said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. “it’s only as weird as you make it, now spill.” 

“we’re kinda weird right now because i’ve now kissed him twice-” “YOU WHAT?” “kissed him twice. yes i know what you’re gonna fucking say you rat… it was because of spin the bottle and he looked hesitant both times, sooooo…” there was a moment of silence, and richie looked over to his sister. she had her hands massaging her forehead. “you are so freaking stupid richard. you kissed him twice, and what happened after each time?” “the first time he got up and ran, the second time i ran. i ran so far awaaaaaayyy..” she smacked richie. “stay focused. okay. so you both ran once… did you guys follow each other out?” richie’s leg started shaking. “uh, yeah. i followed him out the first time and we talked it over, he said it was weird because there was a girl wanting to kiss me the whole night who was shooting him daggers. after that we went on our roof, and nothing else happened. the second time was about a week ago, and i ran out because everyone was wolf whistling and i thought my feelings for eddie were very upfront and obvious and i panicked before i made jokes and made everything wore.” he sighed, looking into riley, light brown eyes. 

“so what happened then?” “i ran away, also i’ll have you know i’m trying really hard to not sing right now… but anyway i ran and he caught up with me, which is weird because he’s at most five-four. ok i’m off topic again, he caught up to me and asked me if the reason i ran was because i was homophobic and i came out to him.” “wait what.. you … came out to him?” richie nodded, threading his fingers through his hair. “yeah, and then we were silent the rest of the walk home and we’ve been weird ever since. i mean not weird, but he’s not as clingy and shit.” “ok this is gonna sound super weird, but the next time he’s over, could you watch a movie in the living room or something? i wanna see something…” he looked over to riley thinking she was joking but she was dead set on this so he laughed and nodded. and also messed up her hair. 

***

the next time he saw eddie was actually later that night. bev had texted him, suggesting he pull a reverse birthday present and sing a song for eddie. richie had his pastel green guitar pressed into his lap as he sat on his bed when he heard a tiny knock on his window. 

he opened the window gingerly, letting eddie fall onto his ass on his floor. like usual. “oh shit were you in the middle of a song?” eddie furrowed his eyebrows, and richie knew that expression as the look eddie had on his face when he felt guilty. “yeah, but it’s okay. i’ll always make time for my spaghetti,” he nodded, patting the seat next to him on the bed. eddie scrunched his nose up, making his dark freckles invisible for a second before sitting cross-legged on the floor. “okay weirdo, suit yourself,” richie giggled, taking off his dark side of the moon guitar strap and placed his guitar leaning against his bed. 

“wait no, sing something for me rich!” eddie exulted, smiling at him with the brightest smile he could muster. “i really can’t say no to my eds, huh?’ he sighed, picking his guitar back up before holding his fingers down on a f chord. 

“ _ if all our life is but a dream, fantastic posing greed, then we should feed our jewelry to the sea, for diamonds do appear just like broken glass to me. _ ” he sang, feeling the music and trusting himself to close his eyes. he definitely did not make eye contact with eddie, though he could feel his gaze on him. 

F chord. Bb chord. “ _ and then she said she can’t believe, genius only comes along in storms of fabled foreign tongues _ ,” he sang, not paying any mind to his shaking voice. 

he was halfway through the song, and he still hasn’t opened his eyes and looked at eddie. but richie knew he’d have to soon, the lyric was coming up.

Bb chord. “unraveled words like moths upon old scarves,” he sang, finally opening his eyes, looking into eddie’s. “ _ i know the world’s a broken bone, but melt your headaches call it home _ .” 

eddie was smiling wide, his cheeks tinting a pretty shade of pink. eddie knew how much this lyric meant to richie, and he couldn’t help but mouth the lyrics back to him while they made eye contact. 

“ _ sugarcane in the easy mornin’ weathervanes my one and lonely… _ ” he trailed off, strumming his guitar one last time before putting it down. 

richie could feel his cheeks matching the color of his buccee’s t shirt, but he couldn’t find himself to care at all. eddie was genuinely smiling back at him and he was content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're still sophomores by the way!! i just wanted to clear that up,,, but also shoutout to everyone who knows what i mean when i say buccee's.... y'all are truly iconic.. anyway hope you liked this chapter,, this one means a lot to me. <3


	7. 2019

**october 2019**

for richie, it’s been a long year and a half. he knew even at a young age that him crushing on eddie was inevitable, but he’s accepting that falling in deep annoying love with him was more inevitable. it barely even bothered richie anymore. if anything, he felt more alive when he was flirting with eddie, so the feeling of insufferable unrequited suddenly became sufferable. not that he had any choice.

“rich, you’re so obvious now. last year you used to at least mostly jokingly flirt with him, now you just flirt with him and i still don’t think he’s catching on,” bev said, sliding in next to him at the lunch table. “could you be any louder? he can probably hear you,” richie screamed, shoving his face close to bev’s. “who’ll hear what?” eddie asked, sitting next to richie, leaving almost no room between their thighs. richie glared at bev, and she shrugged her shoulders. “dunno eddie, you should ask richard tozier over here.” richie kept on glaring. eddie knocked his shoulder into richie’s. “what’s wrong rich?” he asked with the sweetest expression on his face. “nothing hon, don’t worry i’m gucci.. ya know?” eddie nodded, not fully believing his words but choosing to ignore his disbelief. 

bev was staring at both of them during this exchange, fiddling with her thumbs, and when stan sat down she thumped her forehead onto his shoulder and it had remained there for the duration of the lunch period. stan looked just as genuinely annoyed as bev did, and richie didn’t think he was present for the converaton, but stan seems to know everything so he wouldn’t be surprised if he had heard. 

plus, richie’s crush on eddie has been very apparent for years now “ever since second grade we knew something was up” as stan would say. richie rolled his eyes when he was told that, and saw bill nodding along and came up with his theory that he had probably been in love with eddie as long as he has known him, and weirdly, it’s okay. he smoothed out his blue striped sweater and smiled. “thank you for that long groan beverly, i certainly did not need that!” he exclaimed, putting his arm around eddie’s shoulder, pulling him in closer. she nodded, her head still on stan’s shoulder, and he brushed some of bev’s curly hair out of his face. 

through the rest of the lunch period, it felt like both stan and bev were watching richie’s every move, and when he caught himself looking at eddie he’d see bev mouth the word ‘obvious’ to him, and every time he wanted to dig himself deeper into the ground. 

***

“hey! richie!” eddie called as he jogged down the dull hallway. richie turned quickly, tucking his phone into his jacket pocket. “hey eduardo! it’s been a hot minute.” eddie rolled his eyes, guiding richie out of the middle of the hallway. “i saw you literally two periods ago, rich,” he sighed, rolling his eyes, but it was obvious that eddie was fighting a grin. “but seriously, i had to ask you something..” richie glanced down at eddie, adjusting his glasses and raising his eyebrows as an indication to continue. “oh god you are literally the worst person to ask about this but i’m already here so fuck it. so the seniors are getting their letterman jackets soon and i was wondering what nickname i should get printed on the back of mine?” richie smirked, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “hmmmmm i mean you could never go wrong with a classic ‘eds’ or ‘eddie spaghetti’ but i think you need something more creative for your letterman,” richie replied, stuffing his hands into his jean jacket pockets. eddie groaned, smacking his shoulder. “richie, i’m being serious, the nicknames are due by the end of the day so i really need help or else i’ll just go with kaspbrak.. which is stupid because it’ll already say my last name on it.” “i think you should just put eduardo. it’s brilliant, and you can’t go wrong with it.” eddie groaned again. “you are no help, rich.” “i’m glad i could be of service, spaghetti!” richie called, increasing his volume as eddie walked down the hall. 

when eddie climbed in through his window that night, the first thing richie blurted out wasn’t a greeting of any sort, they’re way past that, it was asking what he got printed on his jacket. “so… what did you end up going with?” richie asked, sitting back down on his bed. eddie sat cross legged on the floor, fiddling with the bottom of his dog printed pajama pants. “i think i’m gonna keep it a surprise,” eddie responded. “hey rich i’m freezing could i borrow a jacket?” “you know there’s probably one at your house anyways eds, sometimes i forget my clothes in your mom’s bedroom.” “eww beep beep rich, i just wanted a hoodie.” richie stood up, stretching out his arms. “sure thing, spaghettios. also i know this’ll be hard for you but could you turn around, i’m gonna change into pants,” richie replied, walking over to his closet. “shut up moron,” eddie sighed, turning around and covering his eyes. 

richie slipped out of his black gym shorts and pulled on dog pajama pants that matched eddie’s. they had done that on purpose; in tenth grade they got bored hanging out with all the losers together, nothing against them richie just needed a second away from everyone being overly heterosexual, so he had dragged eddie into a JC penney’s and bought them matching pajamas. when eddie pulled on his light blue corgi pajamas for the first time, richie swore he hadn’t seen a brighter smile before. 

“okay, i’m good,” richie said as he tossed a maroon hoodie over to the smaller boy. “you’re gonna swim in that thing dude,” richie commented, flopping face first on his bed. “i’m not that tiny you dick! i’m like five-six that’s average height. not fucking tiny.” “yes you are eds, it’s fine though it’s cute how small you are. you’re like travel sized so i can take you everywhere!” eddie tried his best to keep a straight face, but he couldn’t. 

“i’m five-six,” eddie grumbled, putting on the hoodie. “and i’m six-four and it’s long on me, so have fun spaghetti.” eddie stood up when he got the hoodie on, and it went down to his mid thigh. “eds you could wear that hoodie as a dress at school and you wouldn’t get dress coded!” richie laughed, fully turning his body on his side, supporting himself with one arm. “dick.” 

eddie walked over to richie’s bed and couldn’t help but stop in front of richie’s mirror that was littered with polaroids of them. “this is cute,” eddie said, holding a photo of them from sixth grade in his hand.  _ at this time, eddie was taller than richie, only by an inch or so, and he used it against richie the whole year, even when richie’s height doubled. eddie had his arm on richie’s shoulder, and richie wore a toothy smile, and was showing off his shirt, which had olaf from frozen on it. _ eddie laughed to himself, he forgot that they both had a frozen phase in sixth grade. 

“oh i did that while you were at some track practice or some shit, got bored or whatever.” richie said, appearing behind him and resting his head on top of eddie’s. 

richie pointed to a picture of them from second grade, when they had built their fort. richie was wearing a bear in the big blue house shirt that was a little small on him and eddie was sat next to him, sporting a couple of hello kitty bandaids on his cheeks. “oh yeah, that was when you got a papercut on your cheek and you flipped shit,” richie said, poking photo eddie’s cheek. eddie laughed to himself, wrapping richie’s arms around his shoulders. he tried to not look at richie’s expression in the mirror and instead pointed to a picture of them from sophomore year homecoming. both of them had an arm wrapped around a girl, and richie cringed looking at himself try to act straight, and he looked over to eddie, who looked just as disturbed. 

“i still can’t believe i had a date to sophomore year homecoming, who the fuck takes a date to homecoming?” richie commented, taking his arms from around eddie. “i mean i guess we did? i don’t really remember why, but it was weird. homecoming is for all the jocks to get praised and all the cheerleaders to dress in inappropriate dresses and throw themselves at said jocks.” eddie said, turning to face richie. he was so close that he had to tilt his head up a lot, and richie gulped. 

he remembered why he brought a date to homecoming.  _ “beverly!” he said as he slammed against her locker. she raised her eyebrows at him, continuing to put books in her locker. “do you have any friends that would want to go on a date with me to homecoming?” bev paused and put her hand on her locker door. “rich, more than half the girl population here dream of you asking them on a date, and why do you want a girl date anyway? eddie is literally right there.” he shook his head. “dunno, maybe i’m not gay?” he said, whispering the last word self consciously. she sighed, shaking her head.  _

_ so he had walked up to the first girl who seemed interested in him, which happened to be lexie taylor. he approached her calmly and asked her and she said yes before he even finished asking.  _

_ “rich are you sure you want to do this to lexie?” bev asked, laying on her floor writing in a notebook. “do what?” he asked, sitting up on his bed. “using lexie to make eddie jealous?” he shook his head. “i’m not using lexie to make edd- fuck. am i?” she rolled her eyes. “this wouldn’t have happened if you just asked him out already!” bev exclaimed. “yeah as if he’d say yes, his mom on the other hand…” the conversation ended in bev throwing everything near her at richie.  _

he looked over to eddie, who looked deep in thought. his eyebrows were furrowed and he was messing with the strings on his- richie's hoodie. richie found himself wanting to kiss eddie, but once again he didn’t. 

***

it was halloween, and richie was a clown. no, he wasn’t dressed as a clown, he was dressed as JD from heathers, but he felt like an entire circus. the whole night him and his friends were parading around derry in their ridiculous costumes, and all richie wanted to do was hold eddie’s hand. he was walking next to him the whole night, their hands occasionally brushing when they walked close together. but he hadn’t. he saw bill eyeing him and raising his eyebrows and he wanted to tell the cowboy to fuck off, considering he was dressed as woody from toy story, but he felt a glare would suffice for now. 

by the time their pillow cases were decently heavy, all the loser’s eyes were drooping, so they decided to call it quits. 

once again, richie was walking way too close to him, purposefully brushing his hand against eddie’s, and looking at his face to notice any change of expression. though he’s known eddie for almost his entire life, he still can’t read the little twerp’s mind most of the time. he only can when it’s deemed “important.” 

he didn’t know how, but they ended up on richie’s roof. it shouldn’t have come to such a surprise for him though, considering that’s where they usually ended up, but tonight of all nights he wasn’t sure if he could bear seeing eddie’s freckles sparkle in the moonlight when he was dressed as spiderman, without the mask and two extra layers of jackets. but here he was, looking at eddie as he crunched on a kitkat while looking at the stars. 

eddie’s curls were stuck against his forehead due to wearing a mask for most of the night, and richie found himself wanting to thread his fingers through the little tuft of hair and kiss his forehead, considering he looked so pretty under the moonlight. 

“what was that rich?” eddie said, placing his pillow case down. eddie’s face was red, and he wasn’t sure if it was a trick of light or something. “i didn’t say anything?” richie questioned, trying to think of the last thing he said to eddie. “you said pretty. what does that mean?” eddie was fully facing him now, his suit covered legs tucked underneath him. 

richie knew he could easily get out of this one by saying the moon and stars were pretty, but for some strange reason he decided against it. bev’s words were bouncing around in his head.  _ “it’s okay you have time,” _ and he remembers putting his head on her shoulder, but deep inside him he knew that he didn’t have time anymore. bev said that to him two years ago, and they were all dispersing within the next eight months so he knew it was now or never.

he chose now. 

richie situated himself so he was sitting closer to eddie, facing him. he gulped and reached to push up his glasses but he had forgotten he wore contacts for the night and nervously ran his hand through his hair. 

“you’re pretty eddie,” he confessed. “like really, really pretty.” eddie’s face immediately flushed, and he smiled. “really?” he asked, scooting closer to richie to where their thighs were touching. richie nodded, not trusting himself to not ruin the moment. “well… i think you’re pretty too,” eddie whispered, leaning in closer to richie. eddie’s hand caught richie’s and he intertwined their fingers softly. they fit perfectly together. richie blinked, hesitating before leaning in. 

they met in a soft kiss, and then parted quickly. “wait… not to be a dumbass but do you like me?” richie asked in a burst of confidence. eddie blushed, ducking his head down. “yeah i do, since we were fifteen… sorry?” richie sighed, cupping eddie’s face in his hands. “do not apologize,” he said, squishing eddie’s cheeks with every word. “if it isn’t obvious enough, i like you too. i realized i liked you when we were thirteen, but i’ve probably liked you a lot longer than that,” richie admitted, still cupping eddie’s cheeks. eddie’s eyes softened, and he attempted to smile. 

“oh my god you’re adorable,” richie said, taking his hands from eddie’s face and wrapping them around his neck. eddie blushed before taking richie’s face into his hands and pressing a kiss to his lips. he thought of what richie said to him when they were fifteen. 

_ “ _ _ and that’s why we work.” “we work?” richie nodded. “‘course we do, we’ve been attached at the hip for a decade.”  _

_ “yeah we do work,”  _ eddie thought as he pressed his lips to richie’s again. his lips slotted perfectly against richie’s and he wondered why they hadn’t been doing this a while ago. richie’s arms around him tightened, and he pressed his forehead against eddie’s, just gazing into his eyes.

“god i’ve wanted to kiss you for so long,” he whispered, keeping his forehead against eddie’s. eddie pulled back a little bit. “what about the spin the bottle kisses?” he asked, giving richie a cheeky smile. “that wasn’t a real kiss and you know it spaghetti. i wasn’t aware of your pinning back then.” eddie nodded. “well if it makes you feel any better, you can kiss me whenever you want to now.” never in his life had richie wanted to kiss eddie more, and this time, he did. 

***

“okay so we’ve decided to keep this a secret?” richie asked as he set down the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of the tv. eddie nodded, reaching for the popcorn. instead, he got richie sitting down in his lap, playing with his hair. eddie sighed contently, before leaning up to kiss his lips. richie kissed back, and this kiss felt just as soft as their first, which was a couple of weeks ago. he slotted his lips between eddie’s and he hadn’t noticed that they had an audience.

“hey rich… RICHIE!!!” richie groaned before pecking eddie’s lips one more time and glaring at riley. eddie turned around too, his face completely flushed. eddie grabbed richie’s hand and intertwined their fingers. 

“rich can i talk to you in the kitchen for a second?” richie nodded, hesitantly standing up from his comfortable position in eddie’s lap and pecking eddie on the lips for reassurance. 

when he walked into the kitchen the last thing he expected was for riley to explode at him. “richie?? what the fuck was that??” she asked, crossing her arms across her chest. “oh yeah,” richie said sheepishly. “i was kissing my … boyfriend.” “BOYFRIEND??” richie smiled, ducking his head down. “rich, the last conversation we had was a month ago… what the fuck happened between now and then?” “halloween. i accidentally called him pretty out loud and he heard me. then i kissed him, like a dumbass, and it turns out we liked each other! woo!” he cheered half heartedly. 

his focus wasn’t on this conversation, and that was evident by how much richie fidgeted. “oh my god rich… i know you want to go back to him, trust me i’m very aware, but i didn’t expect to come down here asking for masking tape to see you making out with eddie on our couch,” riley said, hopping up on the counter to look through the cupboards. “can i go kiss my boyfriend now?” he asked, ignoring his red face. she nodded, shooing him off. 

he sat down next to eddie and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him into his lap. “sorry about that,” richie said, leaning his head on eddie’s shoulder. “it’s okay, it’s cute.” eddie said, threading his fingers through richie’s hair.

since they started dating, their dynamic hasn’t changed one bit. now they were just allowed to kiss each other, but that’s the only real difference. “never noticed how clingy we were when we weer “just friends” rich,” eddie said, wrapping his arms around his neck. richie grinned. “did you seriously not know i liked you though? i literally made you a mix CD in 2016 that had only love songs on it.” eddie shook his head. “i had no idea. maybe i’m more stupid than i thought before. you literally stayed up all night helping me study for my chemistry test when you had three tests that day, and you dedicated your favorite album to me… i don’t know rich, that’s kinda gay.” richie laughed lightly. “yeah well, i can show you gay if you want.” eddie nodded and leaned in to kiss him. 

“alright this is cute and all, and yeah! don’t mind the fifteen year old, but can you guys stop making out on our couch? thanks.” riley said as she sprinted up the stairs. “god fucking damn her,” richie grumbled, holding onto eddie’s hand and pulling him next to him so they could watch a movie.

***

“rich, i’m not sure how much longer i can do this,” eddie said, clutching onto richie.s hand. “oh come on eds! we’ve done this for almost two months, i’m sure we’re pros by now.” eddie sighed. “i always wanna kiss you though,” eddie complained stopping them on the sidewalk a little bit away from the denbrough house. richie leaned in and pecked his lips softly. “i’m sorry baby, but just a little longer, okay?” eddie nodded, and intertwined his fingers with richie’s once more. eddie liked the look of his yellow gloves intertwined with richie’s multicolored striped gloves. 

they walked into the denbrough house, making sure to make their presence known. “oh t-there they a-are!” bill said, running into the room. they had forgotten that they had been holding hands and jumped apart before bill entered. “hi bill,” eddie said, giving him a hug. “merry christmas billy boy,” richie laughed, giving him a hug too. 

bill led them into the living room, which was beautifully decorated. their christmas tree almost hit their ceiling and everywhere they looked richie would find a christmas decoration. “yeah i k-know it’s k-kinda a lot, but g-georgie wanted to go a-all out this year!” bill exclaimed, leading them further into the room. richie saw that the rest of the losers had already arrived, and he ruffled his own hair. “merry christmas everyone!” he shouted, before looking at stan. “and happy hanukkah staniel.” stan nodded, and smiled while everyone else shouted their welcomes. 

halfway through their festivities, richie saw beverly give mike a sly grin, and he knew she was planning something. he knew bev like the back of his hand, and he knew when she was plotting, but he decided against making it known he knew about it, so he played along. 

“hey richie,” bev called from across the room. richie turned his head from his conversation with mike. “could you come over here?”  _ “here we go,” _ he thought, getting up clumsily and walking over to her. “eddie, you too.” she said, smiling. richie rolled his eyes. he knew it was a pathetic attempt, considering he saw the mistletoe he was standing under when he walked in earlier. when eddie was by his side, he smiled brightly, nudging his shoulder. he looked over to bev, and grinned fakely. she snickered before gesturing upwards. he glanced up and confirmed that he was, in fact, standing under a mistletoe. 

“eds, look up,” richie deadpanned, looking at mike. eddie glanced up and he sighed. they made eye contact for a moment, and without hesitation leaned in. they kissed softly, richie slotting his lips between eddie’s perfectly and holding his cheek in his hands. 

“WHAT THE HELL???,” bev yelled, looking completely shocked. everyone else in the room had a similar reaction. 

they parted with a pop, and richie leaned down to peck eddie on the lips once more. eddie smiled brightly, and tucked himself into richie’s side. 

“see i told you guys that something was going on! richie hadn’t been as annoying as of late and i knew something was up!” stan declared, standing up abruptly. richie laughed, and walked over to stan to pat his shoulder.

“yeah maybe y’all should listen to stan more,” richie said, sitting down on the couch and pulling eddie into his lap before kissing his cheek. 

“wait are you guys like … for real?” ben asked, putting the book he had been reading on the coffee table. richie and eddie looked at each other for a moment before laughing. richie lifted his glasses up before wiping a tear from laughing so hard. “bro we’ve been together since halloween,” richie said calmly. 

bev was behind him in an instant, hitting them both with a pillow. “why didn’t you tell us?” she said during each word hitting them with the pillow. “wanted to see how long it would take you i guess,” eddie said, now confidently holding richie’s hand. “we weren’t exactly subtle…” richie sighed. “well your crush on eddie wasn’t exactly subtle either.” stan deadpanned, joining bev in with hitting them with a pillow. 

bill was standing on the other side of the room, paused in shock. “what… just … h-happened?” richie grinned, throwing a pillow at bill. “love, bitch!” eddie laughed and kissed him on the cheek. 

richie always knew they were stronger together, after all. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i can't believe i only have one chapter left... i'm kinda emo this is fun to write lol


	8. 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> graduation, college, rich and eds have a lot ahead of them!

richie woke up in the morning to someone gently poking his cheeks. his eyes fluttered open, and none other than eddie kaspbrak was standing in front of him. 

“hey babe,” richie said, sitting up on his elbows. “what brings you here,” he said, clicking on his phone. “at nine twelve in the morning on a saturday?” eddie grinned. “you’ll never guess what came in the mail..” richie opened his mouth to answer, but eddie beat him to it. “my letterman!” eddie said gleefully, holding the jacket out in front of him. 

the chest of the jacket was navy blue, with a patch of their school logo on the top right of the jacket. the sleeves were maroon, and richie could not be more thankful that their school colors weren’t disgusting. he looked back at eddie, who was still grinning brightly. 

“well go on, put it on and strut for me baby,” richie laughed, gesturing towards eddie. eddie blushed, slipping the jacket on and smiling. “it’s a little big on me, but i think it’s still nice.” eddie’s smile was contagious, and soon richie was smiling idiotically too.

“turn around eds, you never told me what you were going to get written on the back.” “you’re gonna laugh,” eddie said, wrapping the jacket around himself like a blanket. “if it’s a nickname i’ve given you yeah, but i won’t be laughing in a mean way… i’ll be laughing in a gay way.” “how do you laugh in a gay way?” richie shook his head. “you know, the laugh that’s saying ‘damn i really really REALLY love my boyfriend,’ i feel like you could relate.” richie sat up fully, turning his body towards eddie, and his thoughts caught up to his words. 

“richie…” eddie said carefully, sitting down next to him. richie was afraid to look at him, but he was weak and gave into the temptation to gaze at the other boy’s face. “hi?” he pushed up his glasses. “rich, please,” eddie whispered, grabbing his hands and intertwining their fingers. “did you just say the first i love you?” richie nodded, caring about eddie too much to lie to him. “it’s okay rich, it really is. i love you too,” eddie confessed, gripping onto richie’s hands tighty. 

richie let the tears fall onto his cheeks gracefully. “really?” richie countered, smirking. “shut up asshole, i’m trying to be sappy here.” richie brought their intertwined fingers up to his mouth and kissed eddie’s hand. “continue.” eddie rolled his eyes and shook his head. “you’re ridiculous,” eddie said, tucking his head on richie’s shoulder. “well i embrace my ridiculousness,” richie said, leaning in and kissing eddie’s lips. they parted for a gasp of air, and richie pecked his lips three more times, between each one saying the phrase “i love you.” 

**

“it says SPAGHETTI?” richie screeched as he saw eddie wearing his track jacket the next day at school. “oh yeah, i forgot i never told you. sorry?” richie smirked, looking down at his boyfriend. “well we were pretty distracted… so distracted i forgot to ask you how you got into my house that early.” eddie blushed. “you know, there’s other ways to get in a house other than through the window, rich,” he countered, grabbing richie’s hand and dragging him to his locker.

“so i went through the door like a normal person. i had a nice chat with your mom, i really do miss maggie. maybe i’ll come over more to see her.” richie scoffed, squeezing their hands. “of course that won’t be the only reason, some troll named richard lives there too, he’s okay i guess. kinda an ass, but i love it regardless.” “aww eddie,” richie cooed, leaning in closer to him. “that was almost nice.” eddie scoffed, leaning in closer to richie. 

their lips connected, and richie missed the feeling of exploding fireworks every time he kissed eddie, though it had only been a day since he last kissed him. their lips moved together in harmony, just working perfectly, just as they always did. richie pulled his hand out of eddie’s to cup his cheek, and eddie wounded his arms around his neck. 

they hadn’t heard the person behind them clearing their throat until they were noticeably loud and upset. richie groaned. “ _ must be stan _ ,” he thought. when he parted from eddie, he noticed that eddie hadn’t taken his arms off from around his neck, so he held eddie’s waist. 

in front of them stood amanda, looking visibly annoyed. “sorry to uh… interrupt,” she said, holding onto her leather purse strap. “but i just had to ask… is he your boyfriend?” richie laughed, nodding. “amanda, you just saw us making out against eddie’s locker. i don’t think two casual bros do that.” amanda shook her head, her blond hair flying everywhere. 

“well shit, i don’t know! and anyways, i just wanted to ask because you really didn’t seem to want to kiss me that night during sophomore year,” she laughed lightly. richie nodded awkwardly. “yup. boyfriend.” he said, taking one of his arms from around eddie’s waist to point at him while kissing his cheek. richie put his hand back on his waist, and eddie leaned back. “wait rich, you’re gay?” eddie asked, his eyebrows raised. “edward, do you not know how boyfriends work? i literally pressed my mouth against yours in a very not straight way two minutes ago,” richie said, moving away from eddie to press his back against the lockers. 

“okay, i’m gonna go. thanks for clearing that up richie,” amanda said awkwardly, walking away quick. richie waved her off before turning his attention back to his idiotic boyfriend. “eduardo, sweetheart… honey… love of my life… i came out to you the night of the second spin the bottle game, what do you mean  _ ‘are you gay’ _ ?” “i thought you were joking!” eddie replied, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“why the fuck would you joke about that?” richie countered, pressing his jacket clad shoulders into the bright red metal. “okay, i admit i’m being kinda stupid right now, but i thought you were saying that to get me off your back! i remember we were arguing about something.” richie groaned, knocking his head against the locker. “you called me homophobic.” richie deadpanned, putting his glasses further down the bridge of his nose to peer at him. eddie flushed, clearly embarrassed. 

“if i let you wear my jacket for the rest of the day will you stop being mad?” he bribed, slipping the jacket off his shoulders. “fucking deal!” richie exclaimed, shoving his own jacket off and replacing it with the admittedly too short jacket. “i can’t believe i’m living in a fucking cliche,” richie sighed, putting his own jacket around eddie’s shoulders. “i’m wearing a jacket that says spaghetti kaspbrak on the back… i am really living the hollywood dream,” he said dreamily. “knock it off before i take back the jacket,” eddie warned, slipping on richie’s jean jacket. 

richie crossed his arms over his chest, and the sleeves of the jacket were halfway up his forearms. “oh my god that jacket is so short on you,” eddie groaned, tugging on the sleeves. “not my fault you’re snack sized!” eddie playfully punched him on the shoulder. “i’m not short, i’m fucking five foot seven,” eddie grumbled, wrapping richie’s jacket around him like a safety blanket. “it’s adorable, don’t worry babe.” 

eddie leaned in closer to richie, grabbing the collar of the jacket and bringing richie’s face to his own. “i love you, ya big sap,” he sighed, leaning into kiss him softly. “i l-” richie started, before getting interrupted by the two minute warning bell. “i love you too, but i better get to ap lit,” richie said, but made no effort to move. eddie pecked his lips, and richie chased after him, kissing his cheek. 

“y’all better get to class soon, you’re being borderline cheesy,” bev said as she walked past them, making sure her boots were loud against the vinyl floor. “okay, i’ll see you third period,” richie said, kissing him once more before running off to catch up to bev. richie grinned, clearly trying to hold in laughter. “good morning?” bev suggested, quirking her eyebrows up. “damn marsh! head out of the gutter! i was just happily kissing my boyfriend before amanda lee interrupted us asking if eddie was my boyfriend,” he exclaimed, sitting down at his desk in the back next to bev’s. “and i was like… yes i have a boyfriend… meaning i’m not into girls? and she was like oh that explains a lot and then eddie.. i swear to god i love him but he’s an idiot.. he asks me if i’m gay.. and i just.” richie sighed, messing with the sleeves on eddie’s jacket and tucking his orange shirt into his jeans. “wow… gays are so annoying. god bless,” bev says, trying not to laugh as well. “to be fair though,” bev says, peering at him curiously. “you don’t have to be one hundred percent gay to be into boys…” richie nodded. “but i came out to him after the second spin the bottle game.” “oh.. yeah, then he’s stupid i can’t believe all my friends are certified dumbasses… this is so unfortunate..” bev sighed, leaning into her chair. 

**

“and then eddie was like ‘wait what you’re gay?’ like it was a surprise!” richie babbled, holding onto eddie’s hand. they were in the loser’s clubhouse that ben built, and it had a major glowup since they were thirteen. the uncomfortable plastic chairs were replaced by bean bags, which was good for bill’s sake, considering he broke his plastic chair when they were fifteen. 

stan rolled his eyes and crossed his legs. he was sat in the bean bag chair closest to richie’s, other than eddie’s. “sometimes i think to myself ‘stanley, maybe your friends aren’t as dumb as you give them credit for’ but then you guys pull shit like this and i know i’m right.” mike was laughing hard, leaning over and clutching his stomach. “eddie! and i thought you were the more logical out of the two of you,” mike commented when he had finally calmed down. “you would think… but eduardo here has his fair share of stupid moments!” richie blurted out, earning him a light slap on the cheek. “ouchies hon, that almost hurt,” he said, patting his cheek. “well next time it will hurt,” eddie responded, trying to seem mad, but their sitting position said otherwise. 

eddie was sitting in richie’s lap, wearing his jean jacket, and his ugly mothman printed shirt and light washed jeans. “eddie, are you wearing richie’s belt?” ben asked, sitting up from leaning back in the beanbag. he immediately blushed, nodding. “i thought it would be cute, but didn’t notice how obvious it is..” “what can i say?” richie smirked. “i’m one of a kind.” “thankfully…” stan deadpanned, putting down his comic book. 

“you g-guys are literally a netflix original cliche,” bill conceded, the rest of the losers nodding. “thank you for joining the conversation billiam,” richie said, pushing up his glasses and wrapping his arms around eddie’s waist. “i’ve l-learned a t-thing or two from stan guys.. it’s actually p-pretty fun observing how s-stupid your conversations are and j-joining in only to roast you,” bill nodded, looking over to stan to see him smiling brightly.

eddie scoffed. “listen! i thought richie was joking when he came out to me! it’s not my fault ninety-nine percent of all the shit that comes out of his mouth is a joke!” eddie rambled. “i can show you shit if you want, babe,” richie said, winking at him when eddie turned around in his lap. “what the fuck are you wearing?” eddie said, getting a good look at him. richie glanced down at his muted orange hawaiian shirt and his space cat t shirt. “don’t like the space cat? you sir are a hater!” eddie nodded. “hell yes i am. not only are you wearing that but you’re also wearing red and blue dinosaurs riding skateboard socks and dirty converse… do you have any sense of style?” richie scoffed, fake offended. “that’s rich coming from you eds! half of what you’re wearing is mine!” “well that’s not because i think you have good style.. i just love you so it’s obviously different!” bev awed, and they forgot where they were for a second. eddie blushed, putting his head onto richie’s shoulder. 

“you know, when richie first told me he liked you i was scared that when you guys got together that everything would change… like our dynamic and shit… but it’s comforting to see that nothing has changed,” she commented, fiddling with her necklace. “your fighting is just as ridiculous as always,” stan said, this time not looking up from his comic book. richie smiled, and eddie kissed the freckle on his cheek. 

**

“thank you all for coming, and honestly? i didn’t know i had to have a speech prepared for this, so don’t mind me winging the shit out of this,” richie said into the microphone. he grimaced at himself and turned to look at the principal, “sorry mr. green i’ll try to keep it minimal.” richie turned to the small crowd in front of him. 

“i don’t know how the fuck i’m my class’ valdictorian, but i do know that this ceremony has been long enough already so i’m going to get on with it.” the crowd laughed, and richie fiddled with his graduation gown sleeves. 

“obviously, high school could of been better, but that’s just one of the things that goes along with school without saying. but regardless of the education i should have been getting, i think high school is more about the experiences. it’s all about the nights where you’re stargazing on halloween night and that one moment leads to another and becomes unforgettable, and it’s all about the lifelong bonds you make during your twelve years of school.”

richie grins, looking into the shining lights. it’s kind of weird to say that though, because even though i’m stood up here looking like a moron just rambling my thoughts, i don’t believe that i’m really here. it’s weird to think that i’m only eighteen but have known the love of my life for twelve years..” the crowd chuckles. “okay i know you all think i’m joking here considering i’ve been telling jokes since the womb, but i’m being deadass.”

the whole school experience might of been fucked up but isn’t everything? at least a little bit? but regardless, i know the class of ‘20 is going to kick some serious ass in the world. maybe not now, but later. everything eventually works out, no matter what. thank you,” richie calls, tears welling up in his eyes. he turns to the principal mouthing an apology and turned back to the crowd, finding eddie immediately and mouthing to him as well, a short “i love you.” eddie grins back at him and he feels free. 

when he sits back down in his seat next to stanley. he pats his shoulder, taking a tissue out of his pocket and handing it to richie. “that was actually an amazing speech rich,” he said and richie took the tissue gratefully. “thanks stan.” 

as each of the losers graduated, richie was the one screaming the loudest. he had never been more proud of his friends, and he wouldn’t ever allow himself to lose them, even if it seemed like this was the end of the road. of course, he screamed the loudest when eddie’s name was called and he saw him timidly walking across the stage. 

“thank you class of 2020!” the principal said while they all tossed their hats in the air. richie didn’t hesitate to find eddie, and he didn’t care who saw them, he just had to kiss him. so he did. eddie kissed back softly, locking his arms around richie’s neck and pulling him closer. “melt your headaches,” richie whispered before going back in to kiss him.

richie felt a tap on his shoulder, and he scowled before turning to face whoever poked him. “sorry,” riley said sheepishly. she gestured over to their parents, and richie reddened noticing how they just say the display in front of them. maggie came over and excused them from eddie. he smiled, and joined the other losers. “love of your life huh? went asked, putting his arm around his son’s shoulder. richie blushed, but nodded confidently. “yeah, i really didn’t know i had to prepare a speech.” his mother laughed, patting his shoulder. 

“it’s okay sweetie. i’m glad you’re happy, richie,” she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “you know that wasn’t the way i planned to tell you guys but i think this is better,” he commented sheepishly. “it’s not your style to be formal son, i’d rather have this. but i wanted to tell you that we love you no matter what.” richie nodded, trying to hold back his tears. “and i’m glad it’s eddie! honestly i should have seen it coming, considering you have been attached at the hip for twelve years,” maggie laughed. “oh i totally saw it coming,” went said seriously. “son, i know i’m not around as much as i supposed to, but i know love when i see it. the way you look at eddie is the way i look at your mother, and i couldn’t be happier for you.” “he’s good for you! maybe you’ll learn a thing or two from him,” she commented, laughing and pulling richie in for a hug. “but just so you know, you have to keep your door open during sleepovers now,” she whispered. richie laughed wetly, soaking up the love from his family. 

“you guys are lucky,” riley said, interrupting the moment. they all turned to look at her and richie stared at her, daring her to continue. “for what reason sweetheart?” maggie asked, wrapping her arm around richie’s waist. “you didn’t have to walk in on them making out and macking on each other in our living room, you are lucky it was just a kiss you saw because i had to bleach my eyes,” riley said dramatically. “you’re happy for me lil sissy,” richie said, rolling his eyes. “yeah, i am.”

**

eddie was crying. or, he wasn’t crying, but he was about to. he was leaving for NYU the next morning and he wanted to soak up as much of richie as physically possible before he left. “babe, don’t cry, i’ll be a lot closer than you think,” richie said, wiggling out of eddie’s grip and walking across his room. “i actually have something for you, but promise me you’ll open it when you get there tomorrow,” richie encouraged, handing him an envelope. “i promise,” eddie nodded, before settling into richie’s lap and connecting their lips.

**

eddie put his suitcase down on his bed, peering around the bleak dorm room. his mom had just left, so he figured he could finally open the letter from richie. he took a deep breath before carefully unfolding the letter. the paper was his favorite shade of blue, and it was covered in richie’s messy handwriting and he felt his heart ache. 

_ dear eddie, _

_ i swear to god you better not be crying right now.  _ eddie laughed wetly, wiping a tear. 

_ i know what this letter probably seems like, so i’m going to cut right to the chase. i’m not going anywhere. nothing is going to happen to us, and this isn’t anything but opening a new door- or should i saw window, of our new lives.  _

_ i love you. you KNOW that. when i was fifteen i dedicated my favorite album to you, which most of the songs were love songs. that’s when i knew how real my feelings were for you and i just had to show you. now hold onto your necklace, (i know you’re wearing it) and take it off. (okay i’m assuming you took it off) and now press it to your heart. not to be cheesy, but you’ll always be in my heart just like i’m in yours, so take that necklace as a little part of fifteen year old richie’s heart and keep it close to you.  _

_ i know how cheesy i’m being, but i miss you already, and i’m literally sitting right next to you as i’m writing this. (you’re asleep by the way, i can practically HEAR your thoughts.) okay anyway, i wanted to explain something that i know you’ve been wanting to know for a while.  _

_ you know my favorite lyric right? yup, i can see you nodding so i’ll assume you’re saying yes out loud right now. i think it’s finally time i told you what it means to me.  _

_ when i first listened to pretty odd, i was twelve, and you were sat next to me. i remember that you were wearing that pastel yellow polo and bright red shorts and i was crazy for you, even back then. i listened to the full album as we rode the bus for our annual field trip to the middle of buttfuck nowhere and during northern downpour, my heart ACHED. the lyrics for most of the songs on the album are really fucking random and make no sense, but for some reason, these lyrics made sense.  _

_ “i know the world’s a broken bone, but melt your headaches call it home” reasoned the most with me. you are my home. you are the love of my life and i could never even think about not loving you. maybe derry wasn’t the best place for us, it was so cold, so fucking awful. we had our fair share of bullying injuries throughout the years, but no matter how shitty the world was to us, we had each other. every time i got beat up and i dragged myself over to your house, as soon as i fell in your arms i felt healed. you’re my safe space, and i don’t ever think you could understand the extent of what i mean by that.  _

_ so when i played it for you for the first time, i couldn’t bring myself to look you in the eyes because you’d know. you’d feel the emotion. i’m not doubting you did regardless, but i’m sure i wouldn’t have been able to stop myself from kissing you. though maybe that’s a bad thing…  _

_ (also the next time i see you, i want to show you something lmao) _

_ so in conclusion eddie, i know things are changing but some things are forever, and i just know that you and i are something that’s forever.  _

_ (yes i want to kiss you right now too and i’m sorry, but you can soon okay)  _

_ thank you for being my everything, and i can’t wait to continue that. i love you to the end of the earth and back and stop calling me a sap i can HEAR IT. _

_ so sorry for whispering “melt your headaches” in your ear for years without knowing the meaning, but now you do and i hope you can listen to the song with a new light now. i love you. _

_ love, the love of your life, rich, ‘chee, tall idiot, etc. _

_ (ps. go down to the lobby of your dorm hall, i have something for you.) ;) _

eddie folded the letter carefully and tucked it into his jean jacket before making his way down the stairs. 

he looked around the lobby of his dorm before locking his eyes with someone ridiculously familiar. 

“rich?” he asked, running up to him and wrapping his arms around his waist. “what are you doing here?” richie ran his fingers through eddie’s hair and kissed his head. “i decided against going to UCLA and i got into NYU so i’m actually a student here,” richie said casually. eddie pecked richie’s lips once before smiling too much to be able to kiss him. “it’s obnoxious how much i missed you in the course of 24 hours,” eddie said, stepping even closer to richie.” “well you know me, i love a good surprise.” 

eddie leaned up and pressed his lips to his cheek. he whispered softly into richie’s ear, smiling, “melt your headaches.”

and richie couldn’t be happier if he tried. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh! the end! i really genuinely hope you guys liked this fic, i worked really hard on it and i was really enthusiastic about the idea, so i hope it worked out well! 
> 
> i kinda can't believe it's over considering i spent days on end staying up until 4 in the morning finishing chapters but i'm happy that my monster fic is complete for everyone to enjoy! so make sure you leave comments and kudos! 
> 
> anyway i'm not sure if i'll be writing another fic soon, but if you want feel free to follow me on twitter @outdatedtozier (and thank you for reading and supporting)
> 
> (by the way, i forgot to add what richie wanted to show eddie from his letter.. richie got a tattoo on his am that's says "melt your headaches, call it home" (and yes, eddie did cry at the sight of it)


End file.
